FLAMES
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. Il ne leur fallut qu'un été pour connaître les flammes de la passion et toute une vie pour les oublier... Slash Albus D. / Gellert Grindelwald.


**Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs !**

**Me voilà avec un nouvel OS qui m'est venu plutôt spontanément, après avoir lu "Les Minutes Insolentes" de SamaraXX, un slash Albus D / Voldemort. **

**J'aimais déjà les Albus/ Gellert mais elle a ravivé mon intérêt pour le personnage de Dumbledore... Plus précisément sa jeunesse et son amour échoué avec son tendre ennemi.**

** Et c'est après tout le couple le plus "crédible" de la Saga, non ? ^^ JKR a elle-même déclaré qu'Albus était gay et amoureux de Gellert...**

**Voici donc leur histoire, dramatique malheureusement puisqu'ils finissent ennemis, mais une passion que j'ai essayé de m'imaginer, de vivre, et de vous faire vivre à travers mes mots. Car j'aime beaucoup ce pairing... J'ai essayé d'être fidèle au Tome 7 mais bien sûr j'ai pris quelques libertées pour romancer tout ça !**

**Avec un grand stress je prends le risque de publier ce morceau d'histoire, et surtout, de l'offrir à ma bêta Tigrou19. C'est ton cadeau, en espérant qu'il te plaira...**

**FLAMES est une chanson de VAST, le violon donnant une atmosphère triste et magnifique à la fois...**

**__****Le rating M n'est toujours pas là pour rien chez moi, évidemment... ^^**  


**Bonne lecture !**

**FLAMES**

**(Pour le plus grand mal)**

_« J'ignore qui il aimait, Hermione, mais sûrement pas moi. Le gâchis dans lequel il m'a abandonné, on ne peut pas appeler ça de l'amour. Il a partagé ses véritables pensées avec Gellert Grindelwald infiniment plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi. » (Harry, T7)_

**Juin 1899**

Abelforth Dumbledore n'avait jamais rien eu d'un enfant studieux.

On le disait assez perturbé, trop sentimental... Ses professeurs à l'école de Poudlard s'étonnaient du peu de potentiel du garçon, pourtant frère cadet de l'exemplaire Albus Dumbledore.

Étudier... Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir lorsque votre sœur était malade ? Abelforth, le jeune Abe, était en vérité complètement épris de sa petite sœur.

Il l'avait aimé dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts au monde. Kendra, la mère des deux garçons, l'avait incité à être auprès d'Ariana, à tenir le bébé dans ses bras, à la consoler dès qu'elle pleurait. Leur mère lui avait donné ce rôle, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années...

Kendra était une femme bien, très gentille mais quelque peu folle, selon les racontars du village. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait toujours la tête sur les épaules, ni qu'elle était bien ancrée à la réalité.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle prit deux décisions que ses enfants payèrent très cher.

La première c'était qu'elle ferait absolument tout pour qu'Albus, son fils aîné, sa fierté, ne soit _jamais_ comme elle. Ni comme leur père, pauvre sorcier obligé de partir très loin pour gagner quelques gallions...

Elle avait décidé de tout donner pour qu'il réussisse ; quitte à s'occuper seule d'Abe et d'Ariana, de tenir la maison, en dépit de ses maigres forces physiques.

Elle avait appris à ne rien demander à Albus, refusant la moindre proposition d'aide de sa part. Ainsi, le fils aîné sut que sa mère fondrait en larmes s'il échouait, s'il ne devenait pas le meilleur élève de tous les temps. Et il consacra son adolescence à cela : à travailler, toujours plus dur, pour la rendre heureuse.

Parce que malgré son attitude froide et distante, réservée et solitaire... Le Gryffondor était généreux et rêvait d'amour.

Il n'était pas cruel et indifférent, loin de là. Loin de ce que pensait son petit frère, Abe, qui l'avait vu grandir dans sa chambre, ne se préoccupant que de ses bouquins et de son égoïste réussite scolaire...

Albus Dumbledore était juste un adolescent rêveur qui étouffait le drame de sa famille sous des couches de travail. Et finalement, peut-être que lui aussi... possédait ce _gêne_...

Cette faculté d'occulter la douleur et de la refouler, de la masquer, quitte à être déconnecté, fou, _différent. _Bien qu'il était le seul en apparence à avoir la tête sur les épaules, au fond, Albus avait toujours douté de ce fait.

Après tout, les Dumbledore avaient hérité d'une maladie génétique, une fragilité psychologique. La grand-mère de Kendra ainsi qu'elle-même en furent les premières victimes. Et elle l'avait transmise à Ariana... Peut-être même à Abe...

Alberforth ne présentait aucun trouble, et on ne pouvait pas classer d'anormal un enfant parce qu'il avait quelques difficultés scolaires mais Albus s'était toujours posé des questions sur son petit frère. Son amour démesuré pour Ariana avait quelque chose de malsain...

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, comme si elle était son objet d'amour unique. Sa petite sœur adorée, au point que ni Albus, ni Kendra, ni même leur père n'avaient plus le moindre attrait à ses yeux.

C'était à cause de la deuxième décision de leur mère qu'Albeforth s'était autant attaché à Ariana... Trop affaiblie, elle lui avait confié leur petite sœur malgré le jeune âge d'Abe.

Le petit garçon se souvenait encore des yeux suppliants de sa mère lui murmurant :

« Je t'en prie, Abe. Tu es tout pour elle, occupe-toi en. Contrairement à ton frère, ton avenir à l'école est déjà plutôt compromis... Et puis, tu es un garçon fragile, je le sens... Albus est plus réservé sur ses sentiments ; toi tu es très sensible mon petit Abe. Tu es _fait_ pour être auprès de ta petite sœur. »

Il était _fait_... Plus tard, en songeant à ces mots; Alberforth s'était dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être _fait_ pour quelque chose. Encore moins jouer à la maman quand on n'avait même pas dix ans et qu'on vivait dans une famille absente...

Tout le monde connaissait la tragédie des Dumbledore.

A l'âge de six ans, la jeune Ariana jouait dans leur jardin lorsque des Moldus la surprirent en train de jeter un sort. Ils étaient trois et la jugèrent de sorcière, d'_anormale_. Ils l'insultèrent et la frappèrent...

Perceval Dumbledore, le père des trois enfants, perdit la raison lorsqu'il apprit ce que ces Moldus avaient fait. Une haine sans nom naquit dans son regard flamboyant et Albus se souviendrait toujours des éclats de voix de son père ; caché en haut des escaliers, alors qu'il disait à Kendra que les Moldus n'étaient que des pourritures et qu'ils méritaient de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les larmes avaient dévasté les joues de l'aîné, alors à peine âgé de neuf ans...

Il revoyait encore ces hommes ruer de coups Ariana, si faible, si adorable... Albus étudiait dans sa chambre lorsque c'était arrivé et il se souvint qu'il avait été agacé d'entendre du bruit pendant un moment, refusant de bouger et d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il était trop tard pour intervenir lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et qu'il se rendit compte que ces trois lâches fuyaient...

Il n'avait _rien_ fait.

Ce sentiment de culpabilité fut bien trop dur à porter pour le jeune Gryffondor. Alors ce soir-là, son cœur choisit pour lui : il se laissa influencer par les paroles haineuses de son père, par son mépris à l'égard de ces gens sans pouvoirs, qui ne les comprenaient pas...

Qui leur voulaient du mal... Qui lui faisaient peur...

Cette nuit-là, Perceval Dumbledore fut arrêté et emprisonné pour avoir tenter de se venger sur les agresseurs de sa fille. Ariana fut traumatisée par cet incident et par le brusque sevrage de son père. Elle en garda de douloureuses séquelles toute son adolescence et ce fut à ce moment-là que Kendra incita Albeforth à s'occuper d'elle...

A s'occuper d'une gamine de six ans, constamment angoissée à l'approche d'un inconnu - ou même de sa propre famille, parfois... Incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs magiques, sujette à de violents accès de fureur...

Quand elle faisait ses crises, il n'y avait que Abe qui parvenait à la calmer. Mais il fallait l'enfermer, la séquestrer.

Elle avait perdu la raison, et Albeforth referma de nombreuses fois la clé de la serrure derrière lui. Se séquestrant avec elle, pour la calmer. Parce qu'il était le plus... _sensible_ des deux frères et que malgré sa maladie, elle restait la petite fille adorable et douce avec qui il riait dans son enfance.

La seule qu'il avait pu serrer dans ses bras, et qui lui avait rendu son amour.

La _seule._

**AD/GG**

– Jamais, tu entends, jamais tu ne seras le chef de notre famille !

Ces mots, crachés avec hargne, furent jetés par le plus jeune des deux garçons alors que son aîné lui annonçait une triste nouvelle.

– Abe, je t'en prie, murmura Albus d'un air las. Je suis l'ainé. Maman est morte et papa n'est plus là... C'est à moi de m'occuper de vous. Ne me complique pas les choses.

Abelforth sentait la colère bouillonner en lui. C'était d'une _ironie_ !

Ariana avait à présent quatorze ans, lui en avait seize et Albus dix-sept. Il était bien sûr évident qu'en cas d'absence des deux parents ; le plus âgé – désormais majeur – devait prendre en charge leur famille, surtout qu'ils n'avaient ni d'oncle ni de tante pour le faire, et encore moins d'amis proches des Dumbledore...

Ils étaient seuls, livrés à eux-même et la mort de Kendra représentait encore une cicatrice bien trop récente et profonde...

Peu importe le nombre de larmes qu'ils avaient versé, peu importe les cris déchirants d'Abe et la souffrance silencieuse d'Albus ; peu importe l'air rêveur d'Ariana et ses maintes suppliques : « Dis, Abe, Maman va revenir, hein ? »... Rien de tout ça n'allait suffire avant de longues années de deuil.

Certaines douleurs étaient immuables et ça n'était certainement pas les beaux discours du si _parfait_ Albus qui allait les effacer.

– T'occuper de nous ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Albus ? Me regarder rester auprès d'Ariana pendant que toi, tu travailleras là-haut ?

Abelforth crut voir un éclair de douleur traverser le regard bleu limpide de son frère mais il dut rêver car une seconde plus tard, ce dernier reprenait cet air fatigué et serein qu'il avait toujours possédé.

– Même lorsque je tente de _l_'approcher, tu le refuses Abe. Tu m'interdis de la voir. Comment pourrais-je m'occuper de vous ? soupira t-il. Mieux vaut que je continue à travailler pour trouver rapidement un travail et faire tenir notre maison...

– C'est ça, va t-en ! cria t-il, dégoûté par ces excuses minables.

Abelforth sentit un flot de bile remonter dans sa gorge et serra les mâchoires pour ne pas exploser de rage. Albus le fixait d'un air légèrement paniqué et gardait une main sur sa baguette, comme s'il avait peur que son petit frère ne l'attaque...

Au lieu de cela, et parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas assez de puissance magique pour ne serait-ce que jeter le moindre sort au si grand Albus Dumbledore ; Abe se saisit d'un livre qui traînait dans sa chambre et le lui lança à la figure, les larmes aux yeux.

– Va t-en je te dis ! hurla t-il, ne supportant plus la soudaine paralysie de son frère aîné, et la peine dans ces yeux bleus qu'il détestait.

Cette couleur, cette nuance tout simplement magnifique dans son regard faisait parti des choses qu'il ne supportait plus d'affronter... Il en était affreusement jaloux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas hérité de cette beauté naturelle que possédait Albus ? Ces mains douces, cette fine intelligence, son visage légèrement androgyne, son corps qui ne souffrait pas du moindre défaut...

En comparaison, qui pourrait désirer un adolescent trop petit, stupide, avec des mains calleuses, et dont les seuls intérêts se résumaient au bien-être de sa tendre sœur et de ses chèvres ?

Cherchant à le blesser, pour lui rendre la pareille, Alberforth cracha :

– Tu as ma bénédiction pour être _très_ fort et pour nous sauver. Comme tu l'as fait avec Maman, hein...

Albus allait gémir, protester, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa bouche et l'attirer en arrière. Un _chuut_ murmuré à son oreille le fit frémir et le jeune diplômé de Poudlard serra les dents, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à son petit frère.

Abelforth le regarda s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Gellert non sans un sourire mesquin. Il aimait bien Gellert Grindelwald. Il ne le connaissait pas mais le blond savait comment faire taire Albus et le ramener dans sa chambre avec ses bouquins. Là où était sa place.

Gellert savait faire disparaître son frère de son champ de vision, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour satisfaire son maigre bonheur.

Il aurait voulu nier son existence à jamais.

_« Close your eyes  
Let me touch you now  
Let me give you something that is real... »_

Assis dos au mur, Albus Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils élaboraient leurs plans ambitieux était retombée aujourd'hui, à cause de sa dispute avec Albeforth...

Habituellement, il était avide de connaissances et de toutes lectures pouvant leur permettre de trouver un moyen d'éradiquer les Moldus, ou du moins, de les affaiblir.

Les yeux de Gellert brillaient toujours un peu trop quand ils abordaient le sujet de la Mort ; Albus connaissait son fort penchant pour la magie noire, le jeune garçon venait d'ailleurs de l'école de magie Durmstrang, où ils la pratiquaient et l'enseignaient...

Pire, Gellert Grindelwald s'était fait renvoyer à cause de ses expériences jugées trop « noires » par l'école elle-même. Lorsqu'il songeait à cela, Albus sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, toutefois il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lier d'amitié avec lui et de partager ses idées.

Car bien que Gellert pouvait être parfois trop extrémiste dans ses discours, Albus haïssait tout aussi les Moldus mais espérait que son influence serait assez bénéfique pour calmer un peu le blond dans ses ardeurs.

Après tout, leurs projets de quête, de pouvoir... Ils étaient enfantins, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond, Albus ne pensait pas qu'ils réaliseraient la moitié de leurs ambitions. C'était peut-être de la naïveté... Mais lorsqu'il songeait à leur âge...

Gellert n'avait que seize ans – bien qu'Albus oubliait parfois ce fait, cette différence d'âge de deux ans. Quand il le comparait à Abe, son petit frère du même âge, il avait l'impression qu'un énorme fossé les séparait.

Au niveau du caractère, ils ne possédaient en effet rien de semblable.

Abelforth était plutôt impulsif et s'énervait très rapidement là où Gellert n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid, encaissant et supportant n'importe quel problème. Il ne connaissait le blond que depuis quelques semaines mais il dégageait de lui un tel charisme...

Albus se sentait maladroit par rapport à lui.

Certes, il était meilleur scolairement – Albus ne comptait plus son nombre de médailles – mais Gellert était également très intelligent, très tactique, réfléchi. Il avait une capacité d'analyse unique, ce qui le différenciait là encore de son jeune frère, qui était parfois complètement aveugle...

Albus savait bien qu'il ne montrait pas assez ses douleurs et ses regrets, toutefois Abelforth l'accusait de choses trop ignobles, comme s'il représentait l'incarnation du Mal. Méritait-il réellement de telles accusations ?

Et physiquement... Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il se plaquait un peu plus contre le mur, le souffle court. Il lui suffisait d'allonger ses jambes et elles toucheraient celles du blond, allongé en travers du lit, concentré sur sa lecture.

C'était après tout _impossible_ de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur Grindelwald.

Albus lui trouvait un charme indéniable. Avec lui, il se sentait prisonnier comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée – la comparaison était d'un banal... mais elle lui avait traversé l'esprit, un soir en fixant son plafond, alors qu'une mouche se faisait dévorer dans sa toile...

C'était mal, toutes ces pensées qui se brouillaient dans sa tête.

Oh non, définitivement, Gellert ne ressemblait pas à Abe. Son corps rappelait celui d'un homme, il était d'ailleurs plus grand que lui et bien proportionné. Son visage quelque peu anguleux soulignait ses traits parfaits et ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une perturbante lueur d'espièglerie.

Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds bouclés, retombants sur ses épaules, surmontaient ce regard allègre. Et l'ambition – celle d'en vouloir toujours plus – qui l'habitait lui donnait une apparence mature ; celle d'un adulte dans le corps d'un adolescent.

Gellert jouait d'ailleurs beaucoup de son physique. Albus se demandait si son ami n'avait pas des doutes sur les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois ; parce que Gellert s'amusait à le serrer un peu trop souvent et à rechercher de nombreux contacts avec lui.

Ou alors il le taquinait, lui chuchotant d'arrêter de le regarder, sinon il allait rougir... Ou encore le blond se déshabillait fréquemment, prétextant qu'il faisait trop chaud et ce, sans aucune pudeur.

Certes, ils étaient tous les deux des _garçons_ et à leur époque, surtout dans des petits villages comme Godric's Hollow, l'idée d'une ambiguïté entre deux êtres aussi jeunes ne pouvait qu'être malsaine et non pieuse.

Pourtant, le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre en fixant une nouvelle fois l'objet de ses fantasmes. Cette perle à cause de laquelle Albus avait ouvert à jamais son écrin de chasteté.

La pensée d'une pureté et d'un amour chevaleresque – comme sa mère lui contait souvent lorsqu'il enfant – s'en était allée dès lors qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour les garçons. Pour _un_ garçon...

Il fallait dire qu'à force de réviser d'arrache-pied, sa vie sociale à Poudlard en avait été fortement réduite... ainsi que les occasions de découvrir les joies d'une amourette adolescente. Albus essayait d'oublier qu'il n'avait même jamais été embrassé.

Qui aurait souhaité l'initier, de toute façon ? Seuls les professeurs le trouvaient intéressant et les élèves le fuyaient.

S'il partait sur ce chemin, Gellert pouvait bien se vanter d'être le seul à ne pas être impressionné et à ne pas bégayer devant les Dumbledore.

Pire, en moins d'un mois, s'imprégner de l'atmosphère glauque et angoissante de ces murs constituait presque une sorte de rituel pour le blond si l'on en jugeait par ses très nombreuses visites chez Albus.

Ce dernier le remerciait silencieusement pour cela : Gellert restait, en dépit de tout, seul soutien en cette période bien sombre.

C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il crevait d'envie de tendre la main et d'effleurer sa peau, de la goûter. Juste, lui donner un peu d'amour, pour en recevoir en retour. Cesser d'être sevré. Gellert représentait une tentation pure pour ses sens. Il n'avait après tout, jamais été touché...

Se sentant observé, le blond releva les yeux et esquissa alors un sourire mystérieux.

– Aimes-tu donc tant ce que tu vois ?

Sa voix assurée montrait à quel point l'adolescent ne manquait pas de confiance en lui. Albus eut du mal à ne pas rougir sous la gêne et lui donna un petit coup de pied sur la jambe.

– Détrompe-toi, je réfléchissais, c'est tout, marmonna t-il.

– Ah, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas du tout concentré, souffla Gellert d'un ton agacé. On perd du temps...

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de l'adolescent. Habituellement, son ami n'hésitait pas à le réconforter, même s'ils devaient interrompre leurs recherches enjouées pour cela.

– Oh, pardonne-moi d'user de tes précieuses minutes ! répliqua Albus, vexé et quelque peu blessé.

– Tu sais bien que cet été ne durera pas éternellement, s'expliqua le sang-pur en levant les yeux au ciel. Il nous faut accélérer les recherches. Croupir dans ce trou à rats, ici chez ma tante, ne fait franchement pas parti de mes ambitions et tu le sais. Des tiennes non plus, me semble t-il.

– Mais... Qu'est-ce qui nous presse ? murmura t-il comme un enfant capricieux qui espérait franchir un pas sans avoir le courage de mettre le pied en avant.

– Ta famille, répliqua froidement Gellert. Ton incapacité à les laisser seuls.

Quelque chose l'empêcha soudain de respirer et Albus se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à retrouver un souffle normal. Il se sentait soudain paniquer.

Ça aussi, ces « crises », ça ne lui arrivait jamais avant l'arrivée de Gellert dans sa vie... A croire qu'il se reposait trop sur lui et que ça l'affaiblissait.

La dernière fois le blond lui avait soufflé qu'il était peut-être malade, lui aussi, comme son frère et sa soeur. Pas tout à fait sain d'esprit. C'était triste et horrible comme vérité à entendre, mais pourquoi pas... ?

Il se sentait nul. Où était passé l'élève studieux insensible à tout ? En tout cas, en apparence... ? Peut-être qu'Albus était réellement à bout et qu'il ne supportait plus bien le malheur de sa famille. Alors quand Gellert lui murmurait qu'il fallait qu'il se soigne sinon il allait finir aussi cinglé qu'Ariana ; il finissait par le croire.

Et bien qu'il ait eu l'envie d'écraser ses poings sur son torse et de hurler qu'il avait tort, l'envie de le repousser ; Albus n'y arrivait pas, réclamant les bras du blond et ses mots tendres.

Se forçant à retrouver son calme, Albus vrilla ses prunelles bleues cachées derrière ses lunettes droit dans les yeux de Gellert :

– Je suis peut-être _incapable_, mais ça m'est égal. J'ai un cœur et je ne les abandonnerai pas.

– C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Abe tout à l'heure ? Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère, tu le sais très bien... Ni Abe ni toi n'étiez là. Ariana l'a tuée dans une crise de fureur incontrôlable. Personne n'aurait pu éviter ça.

– Peut-être... mais... regarde cette photo..., chuchota l'aîné des Dumbledore en désignant un portrait en noir et blanc encadré dans sa chambre, sur lequel lui et Gellert souriaient. On a l'air joyeux... Tu te souviens ? C'est quand on s'est connu, juste après la mort de Maman.

Albus plongea son visage dans ses mains, submergé par le dégoût. Ça suintait de partout, ce dégoût de lui. Une infection répugnante, sans remède, sans pardon.

– J'ai tellement honte, balbutia t-il, le cœur battant la chamade. Si tu savais...

– Il n'y a pas de mal à éprouver un peu de bonheur après la perte d'un être cher.

Se mordant la lèvre, le jeune Gryffondor inspira profondément :

– Tu peux pas comprendre Gellert...

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres fines du blond et il sembla à Albus que son expression avait quelque chose d'absolument effrayant.

– J'ai perdu mon père, révéla soudain son ami, le fixant profondément.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réaliser, Gellert enchaîna, d'un filet de voix :

– Mais t'as raison, Al. Je peux pas comprendre, parce que quand il est mort, cette ordure, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour fêter ça.

Effaré, le châtain n'eut pas le moindre hoquet de stupeur. Gellert aurait pu lui avouer qu'il avait lui-même_ tuer_ son père, sa réaction aurait été la même.

Cette épaisse couche de mépris dans cette voix qu'il aimait tant lui coupait toute répartie et le laissait dans un état de trouble indescriptible.

De toute façon, la menace dans ses yeux semblait le mettre au défit de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers.

Au bout d'un silence qui leur parut infini, Gellert reprit posément :

– Dis-toi que si tu as cette expression-là sur cette photo et que ton frère en est jaloux, tant mieux. Cela signifie que tu as retrouvé la force de vivre, de te battre. Parce que je t'ai redonné ce sourire.

Oui. C'était grâce à Gellert qu'il riait ce jour-là, malgré sa douleur... Car l'adolescent lui avait donné un but auquel s'accrocher. Dominer le monde de manière juste, pour _le plus grand bien_. Une rêverie qui lui avait accaparé l'esprit, suffisamment pour lui faire tout oublier.

La culpabilité lui bouffait toujours le ventre toutefois il décida de l'ignorer.

Pour faire semblant qu'il écoutait son ami, pour ne pas le perdre, lui aussi. Que deviendrait-il sans Gellert ?

Rien que cette idée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et ses tempes s'humidifièrent.

– Merci, chuchota t-il, la gorge nouée.

_Reste, _pria t-il mentalement, de toutes ses forces. _Pars pas, jamais..._

Doucement, le blond s'aida de ses coudes pour se redresser et s'asseoir face à Albus. En appui sur ses genoux, une de ses mains pâles se souleva, et si les doigts mirent du temps à venir se poser sur la joue de l'autre garçon, son regard lui, ne souffrait pas de la moindre hésitation.

Ou du moindre scrupule.

– Je suis là, Al... Je te protègerai, je prendrai soin de toi parce que pour l'instant, t'en es incapable... Mais tu dois me laisser faire. Faut que tu sois mon allié, chuchota t-il en faisant glisser son pouce sur la bouche d'Albus, dont la respiration se fit haletante. Tu dois m'obéir, m'écouter. D'accord ?

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas pendant de longues et profondes secondes.

Puis Gellert esquissa un sourire, n'ayant besoin de mots pour comprendre la lueur de soumission totale dans les yeux du jeune Gryffondor.

Avec un sourire coquin, Gellert posa ses mains sur les cuisses nues d'Albus, qui ne portait qu'un short. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent la chaire fine et douce du bout des ongles, arrachant des frissons au propriétaire des plus belles prunelles bleues que la terre ait jamais portée.

Glissant ses mains sous ses jambes, le blond les lui plia et l'incita à les écarter, ignorant la confusion et la gêne qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune Dumbledore.

– Ge... Gellert ? balbutia celui-ci, retenant son souffle.

La position dans laquelle il se retrouva, le rendant si... offert, lui arracha un rougissement et il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Gellert lui enlevait ses lunettes avec un clin d'œil.

Doucement, son nez respira l'odeur des cheveux un peu longs et châtains d'Albus, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent délicatement sur sa nuque, laissant une traînée brûlante et humide partout sur son passage.

Tous les deux s'étaient déjà retrouvés collés ainsi, mais seulement après une « crise » d'Albus... Pas comme ça, un bel après-midi, sans raison.

Pas comme ça, son bassin légèrement soulevé et ses cuisses presque plaquées au mur. Pas comme ça, hanches contre hanches, pas comme ça, la gourmandise et la luxure plantées dans un regard.

Bouleversant regard...

Lorsqu'ils furent emboîtés au point où Gellert eut besoin de poser son front contre le sien, Albus eut un long frémissement.

– Je t'interdis d'être distrait. N'oublie jamais notre but premier... Si tu me lâches, ce sera dur d'y arriver sans toi. A deux, nous serons_ indestructibles_.

Tout allait bien. Respirer, puis hocher la tête, et...

Face à cette fébrilité soudaine, un sentiment de pure perversion anima Gellert qui rajouta, non sans un sourire en coin :

– Ne sois pas gêné ainsi. T'ai-je fait part de ma découverte dans un livre très intéressant ? Celle de la possibilité pour deux sorciers d'unir leur magie afin de la rendre deux fois supérieure. Imagine. Ta magie blanche avec ma magie noire. On serait... _surpuissants_.

Cette promesse semblait... absolument délicieuse et tentante. Surtout murmurée ainsi...

Autrefois, Albus craignait cette magie dont la couleur évoquait de terrifiantes abysses. Mais lorsque la magie blanche ne suffisait à venger votre petite sœur tant aimée ainsi qu'à la guérir... Il fallait bien chercher ailleurs.

– Et comment... fait-on ça ? déglutit-il.

Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Peut-être seraient-ils obligés de sacrifier un animal ensemble ? Ou pire... un être humain ? Albus haïssait les Moldus, bien sûr, mais serait-il capable de lancer le sort mortel ?

Après tout, il n'était qu'une mauviette, un bon à rien...

L'empêchant de continuer à se dénigrer intérieurement, Gellert le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Sa langue perfide s'était faufilée entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui arrachant un gémissement de stupeur.

– Comme ça, répondit Gellert avant de crisper ses doigts sur sa nuque et de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Et même plus...

Les doigts d'Albus se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il se sentait dans une position de faiblesse insupportable.

Albus n'était réellement pas prêt pour ce genre de choses. L'idée même d'être intime avec un garçon ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit et il ne voulait pas en entendre parler... Il y avait une forte différente entre l'_imaginer_ et le _faire_.

Déjà qu'une culpabilité sans nom coulait dans ses veines depuis les six ans d'Ariana ; il n'allait pas s'ajouter un plaisir immérité et complètement tordu à la liste de ses remords. Que dirait Abe ? Que diraient les gens ?

Il lui semblait que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique à force de palpiter si vite. Il était... _hypnotisé_, totalement, irrémédiablement.

La sensation de l'autre main – glacée – de Gellert, appuyée fermement sur sa cuisse chaude le fit trembler violemment et sa bouche s'ouvrit davantage, quémandeuse d'un plaisir vif, interdit.

Le désir l'embrasait et son short gonflait, mais ça n'était pas seulement son sexe qui gonflait. Son cœur également, prenant une ampleur folle.

Ce dernier battait d'ailleurs tellement vite qu'Albus dut repousser Gellert un peu brusquement, de peur qu'il n'éclate.

Alors que ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur ; il distingua de façon floue ce sourire moqueur et cette expression provocante et assurée qui vieillissait son ami d'au moins dix années. Comme s'il _savait _le délice inouï qu'il lui faisait vivre. Comme s'il était un homme, un vrai, pas un élève de seize ans.

Un démon.

Albus détesta immédiatement cette expérience, ce vécu qui semblait marquer les gestes de Gellert. Il en éprouva une haine puissante et une jalousie sans nom. Il aurait préféré qu'ils partagent la même innocence, même si cela le rendait pathétique et niais à l'approche de ses dix-huit ans...

Il détesta autant qu'il adora le moment où Gellert poussa la malice jusqu'à poser son visage sur l'entrejambe bandé du Gryffondor, sortant sa petite langue rose et mimant d'un mouvement sensuel ce qu'il aurait pu y faire si Albus avait eu le putain de courage de baisser son vêtement.

Mais il ne fit pas honneur à sa maison. Parce qu'il avait trop peur, que ses doigts tremblaient, qu'il ne le voulait _pas_. Non, pas du tout. Même pas un peu.

Se laissant retomber sur le matelas, Gellert se plongea dans la contemplation du plafond et déclara :

– Tu t'y feras, Al...

– Non, arrête, arrête, c'est horrible. C'est du vice.

– Même quand on s'embrassait, tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix se fit cassante, froide.

– T'avais drôlement l'air d'aimer ça alors. Tu verras, ce sera encore meilleur avec plus de... _contact._ Et puis, on unira nos magies, on serra plus forts. On ne serra plus des gamins coincés au fin fond d'un trou pourri qui ne rêvent que de s'envoler. Fini la vie merdique, on deviendra des sorciers terrifiants. Ensemble...

_Ensemble._ Ce mot résonna de façon étrange dans la tête d'Albus. Oui, il était prêt à tout pour que ce fait ne change pas... et ça le terrifiait.

– Pense à Ariana, appuya le blond en tournant vers lui son regard envoûtant.

Ah, oui... Se racheter encore et encore... Il ne prévoyait de faire que cela, à l'avenir...

Soupirant intérieurement, l'aîné des Dumbledore baissa les armes. Comment lutter de toute façon contre cette chaleur au creux de son ventre ? Contre cet amour qu'il vouait à Gellert et qui lui renvoyait tant de promesses de bonheur et de plaisir...?

Comment en éprouver seulement l'_envie_ ?

**AD/GG**

La semaine suivante, Albus n'invita pas son ami chez lui et refusa l'invitation de Gellert chez sa tante Bathilda. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'être en étroite correspondance, surexcités à chaque fois qu'un hibou tapait à leur fenêtre.

C'était l'ancien élève modèle qui souhaitait cet éloignement physique afin de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Après tout, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme pourtant si acharné dans ses études perdait tout motivation lorsqu'il songeait un peu trop à Gellert...

C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, qu'il s'attachait autant à quelqu'un.

Il n'avait même jamais été aussi proche de sa mère, d'Abe, ou encore d'Ariana en une vie autant qu'il l'était à présent de Gellert en à peine un mois.

C'était... _chimique._

Ce lien étroit entre eux l'effrayait au plus haut point. Cet orphelin connaissait la douleur que causait la perte d'un être cher. S'il développait de trop rapides sentiments envers le blond, il craignait d'en souffrir à la fin – il n'était pas sans savoir que cela était totalement _proscrit _et _pervers_ à l'égard d'un garçon d'à peine seize ans.

De plus, comment connaître les sentiments de Gellert ? Méritait-il seulement d'être aimé ? La seule flamme qui rendait le blond vivant était l'avidité du pouvoir...

Le soir-même, Alberforth se dirigea là où était retenue sa sœur sans même lui adresser le moindre mot.

Serrant les poings, Albus canalisa sa colère et se força à aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur mais dont il craignait la réaction de son jeune frère. Il lui suggéra d'envoyer Ariana dans un établissement médical magique où ils pourraient la traiter pour ses crises de folie – là encore, les sorciers étaient bien en avance sur les Moldus.

Abandonner leur petite sœur à des inconnus parut être à Alberforth une idée horrible si l'on en jugea par ses cris indignés. L'aîné préféra lâcher l'affaire dans un soupir plutôt que d'insister et de se faire passer pour le sans cœur de l'histoire.

Quel pouvoir pouvait-il détenir dans ce résidu de famille ? Dans cet endroit de... de dingues ?

Gellert n'avait pas tord bien que ses paroles le rabaissaient. Lui aussi finirait fou.

Plus que tout, il aurait aimé que sa mère soit encore vivante et qu'il puisse partir de ce pays, visiter le monde... Oh, Abe l'aurait traité de lâche et de fuyard pour ça, mais il s'en fichait. Bon sang, tout aurait été mieux que de vivre dans cet enfer !

A cet instant, Albus ressentit le besoin vital de voir Gellert. C'était très dur de ne pas se reposer sur quelqu'un qui lui tendait la main et qui lui semblait stable, posé, réfléchi. Pas comme sa famille de dégénérés.

La frustration fut telle qu'il ne supporta pas de ne pas satisfaire le désir de sa présence, comme un bébé pleurerait pour les bras de sa mère, comme Ariana crierait pour ceux de son petit frère.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils riaient avec le blond dans sa chambre – Albus ayant mis un terme à leur « éloignement » – un hurlement au rez-de-chaussée les firent sursauter.

_« Ariana »_, fut la première pensée qui le fit trembler de peur.

Dévalant les escaliers à la hâte, l'aîné des Dumbledore ouvrit à la volée la porte de tous les tabous. De tous les mensonges...

Leur lourd secret.

L'adolescente de quatorze ans séquestrée.

Celle-ci délirait et appelait sa mère. Le coeur d'Albus se serra lorsqu'elle la supplia de revenir... Ariana s'entortillait avec les draps sans contrôler sa magie. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait s'étouffer, se serrer très fort, mourir...

Muet de stupeur, paralysé, Albus ne put qu'assister à la scène, impuissant, les entrailles déchirées. Ses jambes finirent par bouger d'elles-même et ses mains tremblantes tirèrent sur les draps, voulant l'empêcher de mourir étranglée. Il hurla mais rien n'y fit. Ariana semblait totalement perdue...

Il y eut un moment où elle s'arrêta, où ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent démesurément et le fixèrent d'un air angoissé. Elle l'avait reconnu !

– Ça va aller, murmura t-il, paniqué. Calme-toi, je suis là... Ton frère est là...

– Abe ? pleura t-elle.

Secouant lentement la tête, un poids lourd sur le coeur, Albus recula doucement tandis qu'elle suppliait en répétant le nom d'Abe des dizaines de fois.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir dans une nouvelle crise, un sort de stupéfixion la paralysa.

_« Close the door  
Leave your fears behind  
Let me give you what you're giving me... »_

Gellert.

Le son de sa voix glaciale et sévère résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_Stupefix._

Sans lui, Ariana serait peut-être morte et Albus l'aurait regardée souffrir, impuissant... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette pour l'arrêter ?

Il était si puissant qu'il aurait pu le faire d'un informulé. Mais _non_. Il n'avait rien su faire et sans le blond, Merlin savait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.

A quoi cela servait-il d'être le meilleur depuis la création de Poudlard s'il ne se trouvait pas _foutu _de réagir en situation ? Albus crevait de ne pouvoir déchirer ses médailles à mains nues. Il crevait d'envie de les brûler, de les déchiqueter. Pour effacer les traces des apparences, du rôle du grand frère parfait.

Saletés de préjugés, saletés de regards rivés vers sa famille. Qu'avait dit le directeur pour l'encourager, déjà ? « Tu verras, bonhomme, travaille bien et ça ira. On est tous passés par là. »

Non, non... Ils ne savaient pas... Personne ne se doutait...

Abe, lui, aurait su l'attendrir sans l'arrêter de façon si barbare. Abe allait lui en vouloir à mort pour n'avoir su gérer sa crise.

C'était Abe qu'elle avait réclamé... Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu... Il n'existait pas pour elle, absent de son monde d'illusions, de sa fantaisie. Transparent, indicible.

Sans goût, sans saveur.

Pour qui existait-il ? Pour aimer qui, pour servir quoi ? Un monde de violence, où ceux qui ont des pouvoirs doivent constamment se cacher ?

Gellert.

Il sentait ses mains sur son corps, ses bras qui le soulevaient et qui le portaient dans les escaliers, jusque dans sa chambre.

Toutes ses résistances, ses combats, toute sa force céda comme un pont englouti par les eaux. Albus se trouvait en état de choc et des sanglots le secouèrent, naissant dans son ventre, dans son coeur, remontant partout, nouant sa gorge, inondant ses yeux, salissant ses joues et lui arrachant des cris de souffrance.

Il percevait avec une nette acuité le contact de sa poitrine sur le dos de Gellert, sa bouche frémissante qui embrassait la parcelle de peau découverte de sa nuque.

Cette même bouche aux paroles acides, entrecoupées de baisers, murmurant des « tu es stupide, Al, tellement stupide ».

– Tu aurais dû utiliser la magie, crachait le blond à son oreille. Quelle déception, réagir comme un vulgaire Moldu...

Il aurait voulu hurler : _mais c'est ma soeur ! C'est différent ! _

Ou encore des _tais-toi_ à tue-tête...

Des _serre-moi _à tue-tête...

Comme si Gellert pouvait entendre ses appels de détresse, celui-ci cessa de le réprimander. Puis il le fit glisser au sol, ancrant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer ici-même. Comme un vulgaire pantin dont on aurait couper les fils.

Les yeux de givre du garçon cherchèrent longtemps en lui un acquiescement ou un signe, à travers les larmes. Derrière le brouillard de sa peine.

Jusqu'à ce que, dans l'austère silence de la nuit, les paupières d'Albus ne s'abaissent.

Dans l'attente de quelque chose de puissant, entre la dévastation – de son corps, de son âme... – et le réconfort – quelque chose de plus doux, une flamme à la chaleur infinie.

Il ne resta alors plus que le toucher.

La sensation incroyable des mains douces de son amour voyageant des hanches au creux de ses reins. Celle de ces ongles s'enfonçant là où le corps se cambre ; et de cette bouche chaude logée dans son cou avec les millions de frissons électriques qu'elle lui envoie.

S'allongeant à ses côtés sur le lit, Gellert poursuivit ses effleurements, faisant couler sa paume de bas en haut, lentement, comme s'il aplanissait du sable fin... Frôlant le bas de son dos, la naissance de ses fesses, avant de remonter pudiquement vers ses côtes et ses épaules...

Une sourde pulsation résonna dans son cœur, migrant beaucoup plus bas, vers une destination interdite. Le pantalon serré, embarrassé, il entrouvrit toutefois un œil bleu pour affronter le sourire en coin de l'impétueux garçon de ses rêves.

Albus ne sut comment interpréter cela. Incapable de soutenir le regard fiévreux de son cadet, il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller, refluant les larmes au fond de lui, petit à petit.

Une sorte de léthargie gagna ses muscles et tous les membres de son corps se relâchèrent, ne lui laissant qu'une sensation de fatigue, de bien-être.

C'est pourquoi au contact des mains baladeuses se perdant à nouveau sur ses flancs ; il se laissa entraîner, rapprochant de ce fait leurs ventres nus et ces yeux brûlants de désir, aussi troublants qu'une mer tentatrice en pleine canicule.

Retord, le sang-pur profita du souffle coupé d'Albus pour l'embrasser. Et il plongea. Ses lèvres, sèches et déshydratées, s'écartèrent à son tour, accueillant l'organe inquisiteur et délicieusement humide dans son antre.

Tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent tandis qu'une exaltation étrange le gagnait. Une frénésie capable de le faire jouir sur le champ si Gellert le lui demandait.

La saveur de leur baiser fut plutôt salée à cause de ses récentes larmes mais Gellert ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, il approfondit le contact plus encore, forçant Albus à respirer par le nez ainsi qu'à répondre davantage au baiser, entremêlant leurs membres au point qu'ils perdirent conscience de leur dualité.

Plutôt passivement, il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et agrippa le poignet fin du sang-pur. C'était comme si toute parcelle de raison s'était subitement fait la malle.

Un brasier était en train de s'allumer dans son ventre et grondait doucement, comme une crampe douloureuse qu'il fallait apaiser...

Oh... Albus resserra sa prise sur le poignet du jeune blond, choqué. Alors qu'il déposait de tendres baisers derrière le lobe de son oreille, Gellert avait abaissé son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements à mi-cuisse, dévoilant sa pudique nudité.

Il voulut protester, crier, alors que Gellert baissait le regard et contemplait son sexe quelque peu dressé. Son sourire moqueur était provocant. Plein de défis.

De prendre la situation en main ? De faire quelque chose ?

Aucun son ne sortit cependant d'entre ses lèvres. La main du blond venait de caresser la peau sensible de ses testicules, les saisissant dans sa paume avant de glisser le long du sexe érigé, en une douce caresse aérienne.

Ce simple attouchement le fit haleter et Gellert posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser humide pour l'inciter à se taire.

– Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir, non ? souffla t-il, espiègle.

– Je...

Il n'y avait pas de mal. Juste Ariana un étage en dessous, poupée figée aux yeux de verre. Brisée.

Il refoula cette pensée. Le plaisir charnel allait noyer ce pincement dans son coeur sous des couches de déni.

Gellert serait sa lumière et sa perdition ; il s'en mordit la lèvre lorsque le blond descendit le long de son torse et sortit sa petite langue rose pour lécher chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée – cette même langue aguicheuse qui l'avait tenté une semaine plus tôt et dont ses draps tâchés s'en souvenaient chaque matin depuis lors.

Les yeux fermés donnaient l'impression à Albus que Gellert prenait du plaisir à faire _ça _alors il poussa seulement un soupir de bien-être, profitant du moment.

Non, Gellert ne faisait pas toutes ces choses uniquement pour le réconforter. Il avait_ envie de lui_.

– Je-j'ai jamais... et, et toi, tu... ?

– Laisse-moi faire, soupira Gellert visiblement agacé par ses balbutiements, repoussant la poigne qui broyait son poignet à force de le serrer si fort.

Mais Albus paniquait, d'autant plus au moment où il fut incité à s'allonger sur le ventre, une main brusque l'y plaquant, appuyée dans le bas de son dos.

Troublé et haletant, le Gryffondor se laissa faire.

L'alarme se fit d'autant plus forte dans son cerveau embrumé lorsque les mains de son nouvel ami se frayèrent un chemin sous son ventre, redressant légèrement sa croupe exposée. Il sentit une bouffée de honte et de gêne l'envahir mais Gellert chercha à nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa, faisant ainsi taire ses protestations.

Deux doigts qu'il n'eut pas la force de repousser – et qui l'excitèrent malgré lui - s'engouffrèrent dans sa bouche avant de descendre pour se faufiler dans la chair fine et sensible de son intimité, inviolée jusqu'alors.

Plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller, Albus mordit le drap pour étouffer sa géhenne...

Il n'aimait pas ça et pourtant, le jeune Dumbledore ne trouva pas la force de dire « non ». Peut-être parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire. Peut-être parce que son cadet l'écrasait par sa prestance et sa façon de le dévorer tout entier, de vouloir fusionner avec lui, de vouloir _être_ lui...

Peut-être aussi, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Un affreux geignement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge ; une plainte qui remonta du fond de ses entrailles quand le blond le pénétra, d'une seule poussée. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues sous la violence des coups de rein de Gellert qui n'attendit pas, disant qu'ainsi ce serait meilleur.

Quelque chose d'étrange apparut sous ses yeux embrumés. Une consistance blanche, fluide, comme un esprit qui volait doucement dans la chambre et il _la_ sentait s'échapper de son corps par vagues.

Sa magie...

Le blond la lui aspirait alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour profondément, emporté dans une transe, et Albus dut mordre le bras sur lequel s'appuyait Gellert pour s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir.

Il aurait tellement préféré qu'il n'y ait pas d'échange magique dans cet acte, uniquement de l'amour...

_« You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all... »_

Difficile de faire abstraction des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage.

Alberforth ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, prodigieusement agacé. Il suffisait qu'il s'absente un après-midi dans la forêt pour qu'à son retour, son frère ne soit même pas fichu d'être auprès d'Ariana.

L'égoïste...

Si un peu plus d'un mois en arrière, il remerciait Gellert Grindelwald pour maintenir Albus hors de sa vie – et lui éviter d'avoir des nausées, par la même occasion – aujourd'hui sa constante présence commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Albus s'occupait encore moins de sa petite sœur qu'avant, n'apparaissant que brièvement, toujours en compagnie de son blond préféré. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire, enfermés là-haut ? C'était peut-être de la paranoïa, mais... Des fois, il lui semblait que le regard de Grindelwald brillait d'une lueur un peu folle qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Et il n'ignorait pas à quel point son frère aîné était influençable – il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ce dernier suivait Gellert à la trace ; comme un pathétique petit chien en quête de caresses.

Soudain pris d'une étrange impulsion, l'adolescent grimpa silencieusement les escaliers, le cœur résonnant sourdement à ses tempes. Il avait toujours détesté se mêler des affaires des autres, haïssant tous ces commérages destructeurs de foyers... Pourtant, la curiosité le démangea plus que tout.

– T'es sûr qu'on pourra faire ça ? chuchotait son frère...

– Pourquoi douter ? Nous gagnons en puissance chaque jour. Il faudra juste partir à la recherche de la baguette du Sureau.

– Mais... Une prison... Ça sera pas facile, comme plan.

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix excitée d'Albus ne s'élève à nouveau :

– On les enfermera ces vermines, et on les torturera avec des Impardonnables. On les laissera croupir pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'Ariana a vécu !

Entrouvrant la porte du bout des doigts, Abe jeta un coup d'œil tout en retenant sa respiration, la peur au ventre de se faire prendre. En plus de ne pas en croire ses oreilles, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix...

Les deux garçons se trouvaient sur le lit. Albus assis entre les cuisses écartées de Gellert, lui-même appuyé contre le mur. Les bras du blond refermés possessivement sur les flancs de son frère, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Il y avait un abandon et une sérénité totale entre eux. Une confiance indicible, presque anormale. Partageaient-ils tant de points communs pour être unis comme les deux doigts de la main en si peu de temps...?

L'image de deux amoureux se fixa dans son esprit, refusant de s'en aller_. _C'était la seule chose que lui évoquait cette scène. Une impression si puissante qu'elle balayait toutes les autres.

Silencieusement, Abe referma la porte et descendit à la cuisine, se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il y fut encore quand, moins d'une heure plus tard, Albus dévala les escaliers afin de chercher de quoi se désaltérer – l'_accio_ aurait été plus simple mais il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

– Ça y est, vous avez fini ? l'agressa un timbre acerbe, dans un coin de la pièce.

Figé, Albus entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son petit frère enchaîna :

– Glorieuse façon de travailler... C'est dégoûtant...

Se levant souplement, Alberforth entreprit de quitter la cuisine non sans un regard chargé de mépris. La poigne d'Albus l'empêcha toutefois de sortir.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? gémit-il, ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse. Tu ne veux pas chercher à me comprendre plutôt que me juger, pour une fois, non ?

– Comprendre quoi ? Que tu fais des... des choses_ ignobles._.. avec ce...

– Ne parle pas ainsi de lui ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? Tant que tu vis encore sous ce toit et que je suis ton frère ; j'exige un minimum de respect même si mes comportements ne te plaisent pas.

Oh oh. Toucher à Gellert semblait être un de ses points sensibles.

– C'est un_ garçon _et il a _mon_ âge. Tu sais de quoi je pourrais t'accuser, si seulement je le voulais ? Ce serait si facile pour Ariana et moi de se débarrasser de toi, je préfèrerais qu'on soit seuls. Et toi aussi, tu n'attends que ça, partir d'ici...

Albus serrait les dents, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait le contredire. C'était son rêve : la liberté, l'indépendance, l'aventure. L'accomplissement d'un but plus profond que celui de materner les derniers membres de sa famille.

C'était égoïste mais c'était sa façon d'oublier, et Abe ne pensait pas une seconde que chacun pouvait avoir sa manière de gérer sa peine.

– Ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on est une pourriture et pas le si parfait et si prometteur _Albus_ _Dumbledore _?

La gifle partit. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser, de réaliser ; la colère était montée si vite qu'il l'avait frappé. L'image de la tête d'Abe vacillant violemment sur le côté resterait longtemps ancrée en lui.

Hébété, Albus balbutia des « pardon, pardon... » sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'en voulait tellement ! Souhaitant apporter un peu de réconfort à son petit frère, il tendit doucement sa main vers sa joue pour la lui caresser, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais celui-ci détourna brusquement le regard et s'éloigna à grands pas.

– Ne me touche pas ! cria t-il. Ne m'approche pas, tu me dégoûtes ! Avec ton mal d'aimer les garçons...

Un temps incalculable fut nécessaire avant que l'aîné des Dumbledore ne sente les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmer.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la gifle qu'Abe avait eu peur de lui. C'était parce que... il pensait qu'Albus – _son propre sang_ – voulait le toucher comme... comme... _ça_...

Il se sentit soudain si faible et fatigué que ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Jamais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps n'avait demeuré si fragile dans sa courte vie.

_« When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend... »_

– Albus ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ?

– _Chuuut_, ne dis rien, ferme les yeux. Tu vas voir.

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor lorsque son ami obéit à son ordre, preuve irréfutable de la confiance qu'il lui vouait.

C'était un vrai bonheur. De contempler les mains crispées de Gellert, son air en apparence impassible mais qui traduisait une certaine impatience.

– Tiens, prends ta baguette. Non, n'ouvre pas les yeux... Je suis là, n'aies pas peur.

Toujours cette confiance... Albus sentit son cœur jeter les armes. A cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent sur ce visage aux traits trop adultes et trop matures.

Quelque chose qui ne se produisait que quand ses paupières voilaient l'expression de son regard, abaissées sur de longs cils blonds, délicats...

Gellert dégageait une impression de fragilité dans ces moments. Ces moments qu'Albus était le seul à connaître, à entr'apercevoir. Comme si... comme s'il existait encore une part du petit garçon dans cet homme qui ne rêvait que de vengeance et de magie noire.

– Est-ce que tu _la_ ressens ? chuchota t-il.

– Ressentir quoi ? murmura le blond, tiquant d'impatience.

– Détends-toi et écoute le silence. Tu vas voir...

– Je ne vois _rien_, Al, s'énerva Gellert, ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Arrête avec tes débilitées, on doit revoir notre plan. Allez, viens, on n'a qu'à s'allonger sous cet arbre, là-bas.

N'attendant pas l'avis du jeune Dumbledore qui l'avait amené ici, en pleine campagne – Gellert se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi son ami avait eu cette soudaine lubie – il alla s'étendre sous le peuplier.

– Ma mère nous emmenait souvent ici lorsque nous étions enfants. On adorait jouer dans cet endroit. L'air y était paisible et nous nous sentions en harmonie. Ma magie est heureuse lorsque je suis ici. C'est sous cet arbre que j'ai fais léviter ma première feuille, révéla Albus avec un sourire nostalgique. Je voulais que tu ressentes ça...que tu te sentes en paix.

– C'est toi qui va mal à cause de ton frère et tu tentes de me réconforter ? T'es tellement stupide, des fois, grogna le blond. Et je n'ai rien ressenti, j'en suis sûrement incapable.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Haussant les épaules, Gellert préféra inciter Albus à poser sa tête sur ses genoux plutôt que de répondre.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, décida t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je croyais en tous ces trucs d'amour, d'harmonie avec la nature et de paix...

– Mais il suffirait de...

– _Non_. Toi oui, moi non. C'est comme ça. Tu dois sûrement être plus...

Les mots semblaient être durs à dire et le blond grimaça :

– ... puissant que moi, malgré tous mes efforts pour te rattraper.

Albus ne répondit pas à cela. Nier ne servait à rien. Gellert était _réellement_ puissant mais le lui dire était un peu comme écouter le vent ; percevoir un son sans en saisir le sens, le message.

Ce n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir du réel complexe qui handicapait son ami. Il avait ce besoin viscéral d'être toujours meilleur, de vouloir toujours plus, d'en désirer trop. Parfois, il épuisait Albus lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Oui, parce qu'ils avaient recommencé... En ce moment, ça allait trop mal pour qu'Albus ne cherche pas du réconfort auprès de Gellert, cette jouissance physique qui le faisait décoller, l'espace de quelques heures.

Il l'épuisait parce qu'il absorbait toujours sa magie pendant l'acte – à croire que le blond ne couchait avec lui que pour cela, mais Albus préférait ne pas y songer. Prétextant qu'ils seraient invincibles après, qu'ils partageraient tout. Cependant, il était le seul des deux à se sentir si faible juste après...

_« C'est sûrement parce que tu ne sais pas comment aspirer ma magie »_, chuchotait Gellert. _« C'est pas grave, tu ne peux pas exceller en tout... »_

Ce besoin de le rabaisser, de l'humilier, il demeurait toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant le moindre faux pas d'Albus... Le complexe de Gellert n'était rien d'autre qu'un terrible sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à lui. Et s'il ne le mettait pas plus bas que terre – malgré toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner l'instant d'après – alors le blond ne pouvait s'affirmer réellement.

Et ce qui était complètement paradoxal, c'est qu'au plus Gellert le faisait se sentir minable, au plus Albus pensait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il trainait depuis trop longtemps des tords, des erreurs qu'on lui avait pardonné, des regrets qui le faisait se haïr... Alors il laissait son ami le punir.

Il préférait que ça soit lui, dans le fond, parce que Gellert se montrait toutefois aimant, dans son rôle de bourreau. Quand il le pénétrait trop fort ; qu'il lui susurrait qu'il l'aimait avec cette voix tremblante et ce regard de givre qui le transperçait au plus profond de son âme. Quand il lui disait qu'il était bête, qu'il finirait aussi dingue qu'Ariana, dans un asile ; qu'il mettait sa langue dans sa bouche juste après, promettant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour le sauver de ces débiles qui n'attendaient que trop de lui. Trop d'un frêle être humain.

D'un enfant.

Lorsque cette bouche de vipère crachait son venin pour lui insuffler la plus belle des promesses, après.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas décoller après _ça_ ? La haine et l'amour à la fois, tant de sentiments rien que pour lui. Les yeux de givre fixés sur lui, toujours.

Gellert jalousait aussi sa beauté, Albus le savait. Si seulement il avait conscience de la sienne...

– Gellert ? murmura t-il, bouleversé par ses propres pensées.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard du blond se poser sur lui, juste au dessus. Alors il lui demanda, la gorge nouée :

– Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu détestais ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il... t'a fait ?

_Comprendre_. Albus ne désirait que ça. Le connaître jusqu'à l'os, chercher les miettes de son passé, pour saisir la pépite d'or au milieu d'un ruisseau de cailloux.

Il n'aimait pas cet homme coincé dans un corps d'adolescent. Cet air froid et cette haine contre la vie. Cette souffrance qui le consumait, son renvoi de Durmstrang. Il haïssait ses ambitions, bien qu'il en partageait une partie... Il _haïssait _tout ce qui allait les séparer.

La main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux châtains cessa tout mouvement, et il sentit Gellert se crisper. Puis, inspirant profondément, celui-ci se confia, à son grand étonnement.

– Mon père... ne m'a jamais aimé. Il m'a toujours considéré comme un bâtard, parce que je ne suis pas un _vrai_ Grindelwald. Ma mère n'était qu'une des prostituées avec qui il a couché, un soir d'ivresse. Elle était si pauvre et misérable qu'elle m'a laissé à ses soins mais mon père aurait sûrement préféré que je crève. C'était rien qu'une Moldue, même pas une sang-mêlé ; elle n'était rien, _rien_ et c'est à cause d'elle que ce sang horrible coule dans mes veines... Qu'il ne m'a jamais _vu_...

Le jeune Dumbledore, ému par ces confidences, se redressa, ne sachant quoi dire... Ce fut le blond qui reprit, mettant fin au silence gênant qui s'était installé.

– Quand j'ai été en âge d'avoir des... formes... et de coucher, il m'a dit que je devais faire comme ma mère, qu'une vermine comme moi n'avait d'autre avenir que celui de manger la terre et d'offrir son cul au premier venu. Il m'a vendu pendant des années avant que je ne commence à découvrir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ; il n'y avait pas d'école où je me sentirai chez moi mais j'ai choisi Durmstrang parce qu'il y avait là-bas une forme de magie qui m'attirait particulièrement. Tu sais, la magie noire possède une force inouïe... Elle n'est pas maléfique, c'est ce que l'on décide d'en faire qui l'est. Quand elle m'a servi à me protéger contre ces brutes de Moldus qui ne cherchaient qu'à culbuter les _petites erreurs de la nature_ comme moi, parce que j'étais différent et que j'avais des pouvoirs... Dans ces moments-là...

Les lèvres de Gellert frémirent.

– Je l'ai trouvée magnifique...

Les larmes aux yeux, Albus se rapprocha de lui et enserra ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son nez au creux de sa gorge. Il inspira son odeur, se disant qu'il aimait ce garçon comme un fou et qu'il lui pardonnait tout.

– Tu comprends ?

– Oui...

– Alors tu resteras avec moi, malgré mes mauvais penchants ? On a les mêmes idéaux, souviens-toi...

Soufflant ces mots, ses doigts vinrent se glisser dans ceux moites et tremblants de son aîné.

– Tu promets ? J'ai besoin de toi, Al... J'y arriverai pas sans toi...

Ce dernier hocha la tête, fébrile. Savoir que Gellert ne l'aimait pas vraiment le rendait d'autant plus triste que lui avait succombé, irrémédiablement, et qu'il garderait sa trace en lui probablement encore de longues années.

Il leur fallait plus de temps. Peut-être que le blond prendrait enfin son envol et qu'il tomberait aussi amoureux ; qu'il cesserait de le voir uniquement comme utile pour son ascension. Ou comme un simple ami, comblant ses désirs primaires...

– La famille, c'est important, dit-il. Préserver cet amour, c'est vital... Tu... Tu n'aurais pas voulu connaître un peu ta mère ? Même si... Peut-être qu'elle t'a aimé...

– Ce n'est pas parce que la tienne s'est tuée à force de trop vous aimer que la mienne aurait réagi pareil, siffla Gellert en se renfonçant contre le tronc d'arbre. Elle m'a abandonné, n'est jamais revenue me voir. Je me fiche d'elle !

– Mais... Si elle est encore en vie, il faut que tu la retrouves, sinon tu le regretteras. Tu pourrais retrouver une vie stable...

– Je préfère cent fois mes projets plutôt qu'une vie enchaîné à une catin au sang impur, tout juste bonne à écarter les jambes ! Ce n'est qu'une inconnue, qu'un nom pour moi. Son visage ne m'apparait même pas en souvenir... Alors qu'elle meurt ! Ce sera bien fait pour elle !

– Tu m'en veux ? demanda doucement Albus, affrontant de ses iris bleues le regard haineux du blond.

– ...Oui, je voudrais que tu te taises, s'il te plait. Arrête de te prendre pour celui qui doit sauver tout le monde, t'en es foutrement incapable, aussi doué et sage que tu puisses être pour ton âge. C'est comme ça, il n'y a pas de remède contre les plaies humaines. Tes belles paroles ne suffisent pas.

Gellert avait sûrement raison...

Pourtant, le jeune Dumbledore restait persuadé que c'était l'amour et la tendresse qui avait le plus manqué à son ami. Et qu'il n'y avait qu'en cherchant à le comprendre, à l'aider ; que Gellert pourrait se reconstruire. Mais l'adolescent vif et impulsif de seize ans n_'_en voulait pas...

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, où diverses émotions passèrent sur le visage du blond, celui-ci finit enfin par déclarer :

– Quant à la Mort... je pense simplement que ce qui nait poussière doit redevenir poussière.

Avec une moue coquine – qui changeait totalement de la rancœur qui peignait ses traits quelques minutes auparavant – Gellert susurra :

– De la même façon que ce qui est vide... doit être comblé.

Son doigt, qui s'était faufilé dans le pantalon d'Albus, s'immisça entre les fesses serrées de celui-ci qui poussa un geignement de douleur, sursautant sous la surprise.

– _Chuut, _ferme les yeux et dis-moi... est-ce que tu _la_ sens, là ? ricana t-il quand il s'enfonça en lui.

Dans un flot de soupirs d'extase, sous ce peuplier, la pensée qu'il n'y avait là rien de plus interdit et honteux que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire le submergea de toutes parts.

La peur à l'idée qu'une personne puisse les voir le paralysait mais Albus était prêt à laisser Gellert l'embrasser pendant des heures parce que ça le faisait pleurer de bonheur, tout simplement. Il était prêt à lui donner sa dose de magie blanche, jusqu'à s'épuiser lui-même.

Si c'était pour que le garçon de ses rêves puisse être un sorcier grand et puissant avec enfin une identité alors oui. Il était prêt à _tout p_our qu'il ne soit plus jamais cette coquille vide et transparente ; cet enfant qu'un père ne doit jamais monnayer au risque de créer un monstre.

Albus n'avait que dix-huit ans, et de toute façon ; il n'existait pas d'âge pour aimer jusqu'à la déraison et l'imprudence.

_« That when I am with you _

_I feel flames again... »_

_« Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave... »_

Deux mois.

Ce fut à la fin de l'été que leur romance bascula. Il faisait un temps magnifique en cette belle journée d'Août, jusqu'à ce que Gellert ne l'assombrisse en confiant à son amant qu'il fallait qu'ils songent à partir, bientôt, très bientôt.

– Combien de temps allons-nous encore attendre ? La quête des Reliques sera longue et périlleuse. Le monde n'attend que notre ascension, Albus. Et je n'attends que toi !

Par Merlin, il détestait lorsqu'il prenait ces intonations. Il invectivait tellement de dédain, d'impatience malsaine... et toujours cette couche de sarcasmes, de reproches, adressée spécialement à Albus.

– Si j'ai croupis ici pendant tout l'été, c'est par ta faute...

Cela dit, Gellert possédait une intelligence hors du commun ; c'était un adolescent vraiment brillant et il pensait au meilleur pour leur avenir. En effet, commencer leur quête maintenant, avant la rentrée à Poudlard, serait le timing idéal.

Alberforth y séjournerait l'année entière et Albus n'aurait plus à s'occuper de lui... Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme s'il le _pouvait_ actuellement, étant donné que le cadet préférait passer la journée très loin de lui, à donner à manger à ses chèvres en compagnie d'Ariana.

Son départ ne serait que bénéfique à tous : son frère n'aurait plus à craindre de se faire violer dans la nuit, songeait amèrement le jeune Dumbledore.

Et lui, il réaliserait ses rêves, avec... Gellert. C'était incroyable.

Le blond décida d'être là lorsque Albus fit part de ses intentions à Alberforth. Grindelwald avait prétexté vouloir le soutenir mais en réalité, il craignait bien plus que le cadet entraîne l'aîné dans sa folie, en le persuadant de rester ici, avec sa famille.

– Ariana ne te suivra pas, il en est hors de question ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas être déplacée, ballotée au grès de vos envies...

Dans le salon de la demeure silencieuse, Albus prit une profonde inspiration. Abe n'avait pas tord. Mais s'il ne l'emmenait pas avec eux, il serait obligé de rester à Godric's Hollow...

C'était cruel mais sa sœur représentait une chaîne pour ses ambitions.

Oh, il l'aimait, bien sûr... Mais Gellert y répondait tellement plus, à tous ces sentiments qui bouillaient en lui, à toute cette tendresse et ce besoin d'affection qu'il avait toujours désiré si fort depuis son enfance.

Comme un manque. Et il _savait_ que Gellert le priverait de cette addiction, qu'il prendrait son envol de son côté, quoiqu'il arrive. Avec ou sans lui. Parce que sa haine pour les Moldus balayait telle une rafale leur deux mois de complicité, amourette éphémère.

Déjà qu'il avait dû se battre pour faire accepter l'idée qu'ils allaient « trimballer » sa sœur de pays en pays... Difficile d'ignorer le pli de contrariété sur le front du blond ; qui avait semblé prendre réellement sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer valser et refuser d'emmener Ariana avec eux.

Il avait fallu qu'Albus se donne à lui pour lui faire oublier tous ses arguments, sa réticence...

– Je n'ai pas le choix, Abe. C'est vraiment important pour moi. Et toi, tu seras à Poudlard. Elle ne va pas rester ici toute seule, expliqua t-il patiemment, tandis que Gellert, assis sur une chaise, les scrutait silencieusement, mesurant la tension entre les deux frères.

On aurait dit qu'il attendait le moindre faux pas pour intervenir...

– Pas question ! Bien sûr que t'as le choix, _sale_...

– Sale quoi ? susurra le blond en se levant brusquement, la voix chargée de menaces. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Alberforth serra les poings.

– Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est un problème familial.

– _Je_ suis sa famille, déclara t-il calmement.

Interloqué, le cadet jeta un regard effaré à son aîné, dont les joues venaient de se colorer violemment. Apparemment, la déclaration de cette putain – car c'était ce que Gellert _était_ réellement – ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Cherchant un signe de dénégation, une protestation chez Albus, il sentit vite la déception le gagner et peser douloureusement sur son cœur lorsque celui-ci baissa les yeux, ses putains d'yeux brillants d'émotion.

Bon sang, il était vraiment troublé. Il le croyait. Il le... _pensait. _

Oh_, tant mieux, _pensa t-il, écœuré. Ils n'étaient plus une famille depuis longtemps, de toute façon...

– Va te faire voir ! Ariana reste ici. Vous devrez me passer sur le corps pour la prendre !

– Espèce de petit imbécile, cracha Gellert.

Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement tandis que ses mâchoires étaient serrées au possible, signe qu'il se contenait pour ne pas exploser et le réduire en poussière.

– Il me suffit d'un simple sort...

Marquant une pause, il leva sa baguette, une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses prunelles de givre :

– Un sort et tu ne serais plus rien. Alors sois sage et laisse ton frère décider de ce qui est bien pour ta petite vie de dégénéré...

Certes, il n'était pas intelligent, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces deux garçons – ces hommes – si beaux, destinés à devenir des étoiles. Des étoiles brillants de mille feux et lui, il ne serait que le pauvre berger au milieu de ses chèvres, à les jalouser.

Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de fou. Comme il haïssait ceux qui chuchotaient sur sa sœur ; ces vermines qui ignoraient tout...

Et Grindelwald en faisait parti. Alors, avec toute la haine qu'il avait contre ce monde injuste, Alberforth murmura :

– Qui est le dégénéré, de nous deux ? La petite catin du village ? Certainement pas moi !

Le sourire mesquin de Gellert s'effaça en moins d'une seconde.

– Tais-toi, assena t-il durement.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a demandé si je connaissais des hommes dans cet endroit perdu en échange de quelques sorts pour guérir mes chèvres ?

Abe sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une force incroyable ; il avait envie d'exploser, de cracher tout son venin et c'était plus que jouissif de voir les traits de cet aristo blond se peindre d'une profonde contrariété. Et les tics de ses mains, qui donnaient un bon indice sur sa nervosité...

Et son frère, qui était juste à côté, qui entendait tout. Albus, qui avait fait tant d'erreurs, et qui devait payer aujourd'hui. Très cher.

– Tu avais également acheté mon silence, mais apprends que chez les pauvres, tout ne se paie pas, contrairement à ton cul, dit-il en ricanant.

– Abe ! cria Albus. Ne dis pas des...

– C'est bon, Al, cet imbécile ne mérite même pas d'être écouté. Viens, on s'en va.

Se tournant vers lui, Gellert tendit la main afin d'attraper le poignet de son amant mais celui-ci esquissa un pas en arrière, une lueur peinée dans ses yeux bleus bouleversés.

Il avait l'air... perdu.

– Dis-moi... C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Gellert...

A cet instant, le futur Mage Noir comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Qu'il avait trop joué sur les sentiments du jeune Dumbledore afin de s'en faire un allié. Beaucoup trop, au-delà des limites...

– On est tellement différents...

Fermant les yeux, le blond décida d'être sincère, de se dévoiler complètement, et il verrait si l'âme d'Albus était aussi pure et tolérante que son amant se plaisait à le penser.

– J'ai seize ans mais cet âge n'est qu'un handicap à mes yeux. J'ai grandi trop vite et je me sens prisonnier dans ce corps minable. Cela fait des années que je suis adulte, prêt physiquement et mentalement...

Avec une expression lointaine, Gellert poursuivit d'une voix glaciale comme l'hiver. Mélancolique, comme ce que nous évoque un paysage enneigé, le paradoxe dune pure beauté pourtant responsable de la mort de centaines de récoltes chaque année...

– Pourquoi s'imposer des limites ? J'ai des objectifs et je sais comment y parvenir. Si au début je t'ai trompé, c'est uniquement parce que tu étais trop aveugle pour t'apercevoir de nos profondes différences, de mes _besoins._

– ... Quoi ? gémit Albus, d'un filet de voix.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, tu étais trop aveuglé par tes problèmes pour réaliser ce que je voulais vraiment. La provocation n'a jamais marché avec toi... Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité te voir prendre les devants et me posséder ; tu te laissais faire entre mes bras.

Gellert avait parlé lentement. Et chacun de ses mots blessa Albus un peu plus, bien qu'il ne pleura pas. Son cœur hurlait, à l'intérieur. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

– Alors pourquoi tu... ?

– D'abord pour ta magie, je m'en suis nourri. C'était ça qui...

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, le jeune Dumbledore plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il suffoquait. C'était _horrible._ Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...

Aussi Gellert se tut, n'ajoutant pas qu'il y avait une autre raison, un peu moins intéressée. Qu'il s'était attaché au Gryffondor malgré tout ; son seul ami de toute une vie.

Qu'il aurait réellement voulu qu'ils fassent ce voyage ensemble et pas seulement pour être plus forts...

Le souffle d'Albus se faisait tellement court qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer – comme toutes ces autres fois où le stress était trop intense, la douleur trop vive...

Ses yeux se brouillèrent tandis qu'il prenait conscience qu'il avait tout perdu et il sentit deux mains se saisir fermement de ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

– Respire, lui parvenait la voix du garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Respire, Al... Allez, ce n'est rien...

Le serrant contre lui, Gellert tentait de le calmer mais sentir son odeur le bouleversait tellement qu'il en eut une brusque nausée et le repoussa, les larmes dévastant ses joues.

– Ne fais pas semblant de _vouloir_ être près de moi ! Il n'y a plus... plus de comédie à jouer !

– Arrête de faire ton gamin et calme-toi, bon sang, sinon tu vas y passer !

La voix menaçante du sang-pur planait dans son esprit embrouillé et il comprit, il comprit avec un désespoir immense pourquoi il était fou amoureux de cet homme.

– Et alors ? Tu... Tu... t'en fiches de... de moi...

Seul le silence lui répondit et Albus se sentit vaciller, comprenant que c'était là la seule vérité...mais Gellert lui arracha un sursaut de surprise en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'obligeant à respirer par le nez.

Son pouce caressa la base de son cou et la respiration du châtain se régula instantanément.

Lorsque le blond délaissa sa bouche, seuls de petits halètements trahissaient encore son trouble intérieur. Et ses yeux humides ; ce frêle regard qui cherchait au fond de son âme...

Mais il se ferma. Gellert lui refusa l'accès à sa conscience, à ses souvenirs, à ses sentiments. Parce qu'il germait au plus profond de son être une pourriture que son ami ne pourrait jamais supporter. Qu'une part de lui-même ne voulait _absolument pas_ lui montrer.

– Albus !

Sursautant au son de la voix d'Abe, il le chercha avant de réaliser que celui-ci s'était réfugié dans la chambre d'Ariana et qu'il l'appelait. Depuis quand ce dernier était-il parti ? Qu'avait-il vu et entendu, exactement ? Albus tenta d'ignorer le violent frisson qui le traversa et rejoignit son cadet.

– Ariana n'arrête pas de pleurer ! Elle ne se calme pas ! On a dû provoquer sa crise en se criant dessus...

– Il faut l'endormir.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Grindelwald dont la baguette entre ses doigts fins se dirigeait vers leur petite sœur. Avec son air détaché, il paraissait être le plus apte à réfléchir correctement.

– Non ! hurla Abe en fonçant droit sur lui, entraînant Gellert dans sa chute sous les cris horrifiés d'Albus et les pleurs d'Ariana.

– Espèce de pourriture ! Après ce que tu as fait à mon frère je t'interdis de toucher ma sœur, tu m'entends ?

Gellert se retrouva totalement plaqué sous le corps d'Alberforth. Ce dernier était tellement enragé qu'il possédait en cet instant une force surhumaine et lorsqu'il voulut lui asséner un coup de poing, le blond l'esquiva de justesse, tournant la tête sur le côté.

S'agitant nerveusement sous lui, Gellert finit par s'immobiliser, abaissant ses paupières sur un regard vide d'émotions. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et d'effrayant dans la soumission du sang-pur, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même en cet instant – ce fier paon qu'Abe avait toujours détesté.

Alberforth pouvait sentir ses faibles convulsions sous son poids... Sa peur était réellement palpable, contagieuse. Il crut mourir lorsque les yeux aussi noirs qu'un précipice sans fin se rouvrirent pour le fixer tandis que, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, sa victime avait légèrement écarté ses jambes...

Enfin... La belle biche aux yeux d'argent s'asservissait, comme la catin qu'elle était... L'arrogance n'abîmait plus son si beau visage...

Détestant et adorant à la fois cette étrange vision, Alberforth se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit son frère qui possède encore tout, jusqu'au plus attirant et vil garçon que la terre ait jamais portée...

D'une oreille lointaine, il percevait les gémissements de sa petite sœur chérie et les murmures d'Albus, qui tentait vainement de la consoler, de concentrer sa magie pour limiter le drame.

Magie qui crépitait tout autour d'eux, rendant la scène surréaliste...

Profitant de sa liberté de mouvement, et mû par un instinct primaire, bestial ; il eut envie d'humilier davantage Grindelwald. Avec une fascination étrange, une envie qu'il refoulait depuis longtemps, Abe posa une main sur l'entrejambe du blond qui se crispa violemment suite à ce geste, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Les perles noires devinrent fusion. Ce corps sans vie venait de s'animer, comme si pendant ces brèves minutes, l'esprit de Gellert s'en était allé dans un ailleurs, un lointain dont lui seul possédait la triste clé...

Son expression était si terrifiante qu'Alberforth recula. Sa propre baguette pointée droit sur lui – le blond l'avait attirée par un Informulé, les lèvres blanches murmurèrent un sort qui restera à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

– _DOLORIS !_

– NON ! Gellert !

Albus se jeta sur le blond pour tenter de lui faire lâcher sa baguette mais celui-ci semblait être dans une sorte de transe et rien ne l'arrêta. Paniqué, le jeune Dumbledore s'empara alors de la sienne et attaqua son ami.

Alberforth poussa un profond gémissement de douleur, libéré du sortilège grâce à l'intervention de son frère. Ce sort était_ horrible. _De la magie noir à l'état pur... Un Impardonnable...

Péniblement, il réussit à se relever et s'empara de la baguette du blond pour la diriger vers ce garçon qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces.

– Doloris !

Mais alors qu'ils se battaient, Albus bougea sur le côté et se reçut le sort de plein fouet, s'écroulant sous la douleur. Gellert hurla avant de lever un regard haineux sur Alberforth. Un regard... _meurtrier. _

Abe déglutit ; comprenant qu'il allait mourir, qu'il aurait tout juste le temps de _penser _compter jusqu'à un.

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

Mais il ne ressentit rien. Son cœur battait toujours aussi violemment à ses tempes. Le silence pesant et moite de cette chambre étouffante demeurait encore.

Les respirations haletantes ne lui plaisaient pas. Il en manquait une...

Ariana gisait à ses pieds. Elle s'était interposée pour lui sauver la vie. Sa douce petite sœur...

**AD/GG**

**Mars 1904 **

« _Albus,_

_Te souviens-tu seulement de moi ? De ma bouche sur ta peau, de tes tremblements quand je te faisais toutes ces choses, de ta chétive innocence avant que je ne devienne ton professeur ?_

_Alors, m'as-tu oublié... ? Non, évidemment. Ma trace est indélébile. Bathilda, ma chère tante adorée, t'a enfin contacté, après toutes ces années. Je le lui avais demandé afin de te retrouver mais jamais elle n'avait accepté jusqu'à présent – je sais qu'elle frémit en pensant à mes atrocités. Pauvre tante... je ne lui ai rien épargné, il faut dire._

_Et toi, frémis-tu lorsque tu entends mes massacres ? Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais prêt à faire les mêmes choses ; j'avais réussi à abolir ce côté répugnant de ta personnalité, cette couche de crasse dorée, je l'avais enlevée, pour te voir en entier, au final. Entier dans tes aspects les plus sombres. _

_Je te déteste, Dumbledore. Pour cette satané perfection qui trompe ton monde – sans elle, tu m'aurais suivi... T'étais tellement prêt à tout par amour pour moi, que lorsque j'y pense à présent, je me dis que tu m'écœures, que j'aurais dû te baiser plus fort, te faire plus mal, pour te punir de changer aussi rapidement d'avis. Ton cher Abe avait bien raison sur ton compte. _

_Est-ce que tu te souviens qu'à cause de lui tu as failli mourir ? Que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? _

_Après le regrettable meurtre d'Ariana, j'ai quitté Godric's Hollow pour ne pas être impliqué dans cet « accident ». Mais je l'ai surtout fait par ta faute, Albus, parce que tu m'as violemment rejeté. Autant te dire que j'ai pour le moins apprécié tes remerciements pour t'avoir sauver la vie... Sais-tu seulement, naïf défenseur de Moldus, à quel point j'ai été avec toi en pensées durant l'enterrement ? _

_Même si tu ne voulais pas de moi, même si le masque était tombé, j'aurais souhaité te réconforter. Ont-ils seulement conscience, tes Moldus bien aimés, que si tu les défends avec autant d'acharnement aujourd'hui c'est grâce à celui qui les terrorise ? Ton ennemi... intime ? Savent-ils le nombre de fois où tu as joui en m'ayant en toi ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir accepter ? Tu l'avais promis... Je me suis confié à toi comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne et quels sont les fruits récoltés pour cette confiance ? Rien qu'une trahison. Tu as continué ton ascension vers la lumière sans moi et tu triomphes encore avec tous les honneurs. _

_N'imagine pas que je sois jaloux de tes pathétiques jeux de rôle, Albus... Ce n'est pas comme si ta véritable nature m'était inconnue – il n'y a qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour constater tous ces gens qui sont morts autour de toi... _

_Ce que je désire aujourd'hui, avec plus de hargne que je n'en ai jamais eue, c'est la vengeance. L'idée qu'un garçon pauvre et fou ait pu avoir de telles conséquences sur mes sentiments et ma façon de pensée qui était jusqu'alors cohérente me répugne, Albus. Tu n'as jamais payé toutes ces fois où tu as eu mon corps... Sache que je ne te laisserai pas me remplacer avec d'autres amants aussi facilement..._

_Par amour pour toi – oui, Gellert Grindelwald te l'avoue, puisque tu as toujours eu cette sale manie de croire au prince charmant... - je réfrène mes ambitions, n'étendant mes crimes que dans quelques villages, pour l'instant. Il t'est encore possible d'éviter le pire, de penser à ce qui a réellement détruit ta sœur... Pas ma baguette ni mon malencontreux sort... Mais ces Moldus qui l'ont persécutée quand elle était petite... Tu sais bien, Al, qu'elle est morte à cet instant... Et je n'ai peut-être fait qu'abréger ses souffrances, en fin de compte. _

_Je me dis cela lorsque – comble de l'ironie pour un meurtrier (je préfère dire un « sauveur des âmes et sangs purs ») – il m'arrive de regretter cette soirée, mon premier avada kedavra. _

_Oh, peut-être tes sales yeux bleus brillent d'une joie malsaine en cet instant. Serais-je tombé dans la folie... ? Ce sont des rumeurs, probablement sont-elles parvenues jusqu'ici. Elles naissent bien de quelque part, après tout... et il est vrai que par moments cette folie m'emporte._

_Me laisserais-tu te faire l'amour encore une fois, Al... ? Si je revenais, si je te promettais monts et merveilles, l'accepterais-tu ? A cause de notre rupture, j'ai été sevré de ta magie blanche et j'en ressens encore le manque, par moments, tant c'était fort entre nous. Si seulement je t'avais emporté assez loin pour que tu oses t'imprégner de ma magie noire, toi aussi tu serais dépendant à présent, dépendant de moi. _

_Me laisseras-tu croupir et sombrer ? Il t'est encore possible de revenir et de changer les choses. Je t'attends._

_Gellert, _

_Ps : Les apparences ont toujours été trompeuses. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ton tendre Abe – le seul que tu as pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? - est dégoûtant à cacher ses véritables préférences sexuelles... »_

Assis près d'un feu de cheminée, Albus Dumbledore, alors âgé de vingt-trois, refoula ses larmes en serrant plus étroitement le bout de parchemin entre ses doigts.

Il ne s'accordait plus le loisir de pleurer comme lorsqu'il était adolescent et qu'il se reposait sur son... _intime_ ennemi. Il avait grandi, muri. Il ne voulait plus retomber dans le piège que lui tendait Gellert, cet amour qui le tentait encore, tellement...

On le pensait d'une grande sagesse pour son jeune âge mais les gens ignoraient comment il en était arrivé là. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, non... et même cinq années après, il était encore amoureux de _lui_. C'étaient ces restes de sentiments qui l'empêchaient de s'opposer réellement à Grindelwald. Mais c'était fini, désormais.

Avec cette lettre, Albus réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Gellert avait mis son âme dans ces mots, et ne supporterait probablement pas un refus...

Et l'ancien Gryffondor ne pourrait jamais le suivre parce que la Mort l'effrayait plus que tout. Il ne l'avait que trop affrontée pour son jeune âge.

Merlin, il aurait souhaité plus que tout ramener le blond auprès de lui pour lui insuffler des mots doux, l'aimer de façon normale, saine...

Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un corps qui devait provoquer pour être désiré. Pas qu'un sorcier qui devait être puissant pour avoir des fidèles.

Le pire restait de savoir qu'il le _pouvait_ encore. Parce que... Gellert l'aimait.

Et peut-être que, tout comme lui, il n'oublierait jamais leur histoire... Leur été... Albus n'avait pas rêvé, non... Quand le blond était parti après la mort d'Ariana, Albus en fut profondément blessé car il était évident pour lui que Gellert ne l'avait pas aimé... même pas un peu.

Mais petit à petit, les morceaux se recollèrent, la plaie devint moins béante et il put rassembler ses souvenirs, se rappelant douloureusement de la douceur, des moments inoubliables. Surtout ceux où son ami le réconfortait – bien avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble...

Gellert aurait pu partir, dès le début. Séduire un autre garçon plus puissant...

A la place, il avait fait preuve d'une étonnante patience. C'était un peu de son âme qu'il lui avait donné, finalement. Quand pour l'apaiser, Gellert lui montrait de faux souvenirs... inventant des images du bout de sa baguette, des bribes de bonheur où ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et où ils étaient les meilleurs amis, liés comme les doigts de la main.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, toutes ces réminiscences ?

Rien ne pourrait convaincre Gellert de revenir à la raison ; parce qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait sombré dans la folie, quelque part dans sa tendre enfance.

Parce que la haine qui le rongeait à l'égard des êtres faibles n'était rien d'autre que le reflet d'une répugnance et d'une laideur bien plus profonde, celle qu'il avait toujours éprouvée pour lui-même.

Albus embrassa du bout des lèvres le parchemin avant de le jeter dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il le regarda longtemps brûler ; cet amour dont il ne restait plus que des cendres.

Les flammes emportèrent le premier amour du jeune Dumbledore. Le premier d'une longue série, avant qu'il ne devienne un vieux sorcier admiré et aimé par des centaines d'enfants...

**FIN**

**Et voili...**

**J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long et laborieux, et que la fin reste passable...**

**N'ayant ni été bêta lectée, ni eu d'avis sur cette histoire, j'attends le votre avec comme toujours, une certaine impatience ^^**

**Plein de bisous ! Je vous aime !**


End file.
